warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Razorback
The Razorback is a Corpus proxy introduced in the Divine Will Tactical Alert in . The latest creation of Nef Anyo, who boastfully claims that it is "impervious to evil". It has one weakness however; it is not immune to the attacks of Anyo's previous creations; the Bursas. Encounter A Razorback Armada node will appear near the Relay once the construction status in invasion is complete by supporting the Corpus. Players will receive a Razorback Cipher Blueprint by Inbox message from the Lotus, warning the players that a Relay is about to be attacked by Razorbacks. The Cipher Blueprint is reusable, and requires 1.500 Polymer Bundles, 3 Gallium and 4 Cryptographic ALUs to craft, available only from Archwing missions over Jupiter and Neptune. Players are required to craft it in order to access the aforementioned node, and to open the boss room door, because the ever-shifting cipher is impossible to solve manually. Upon use, every player in the squad will lose one Razorback Cipher. The Razorback resembles and behaves much like the Jackal, and is fought in a similar arena. Unlike the Jackal; however, the Razorback is immune to any damage the players can throw at it. To damage the Razorback, players must utilize the Bursas stationed on the upper balconies of the arena, who — along with Crewmen and Sniper Crewmen — are providing fire support for the Razorback. First, players must disable the Laser Barriers that keep the Bursas from falling into the arena. The barriers' related consoles are located above the main entrances of the arena, and will only disable the barriers temporarily (though any Bursa present is hard-coded to stop what they're doing and jump down). Once the barriers are disabled, the Bursas will jump into the arena. From there, players must damage the Bursas to the point where their rear Control Consoles can be hacked, turning the Bursas against the Razorback and attacking it. With enough damage, the Bursas will temporarily incapacitate the Razorback, making it vulnerable to player attacks until it gets back up. Any hacked Bursas on the arena will die as soon as the Razorback is incapacitated, or after a set period of time since it was spawned, whichever comes first. Thus players must lure and hack Bursas until the Razorback is down for good. Rewards Upon completion of the mission, all members of the squad will receive one of the following: Tips * It is possible to disable the Bursas and hack them directly from the balconies they sit on, bypassing the effort of hacking the Laser Barrier consoles that handles them in the arena. ** Rolling, mid-air, directly to the laser barriers will bypass the knockdown effects, allowing you access directly to the Bursas. *Mirage's Eclipse will allow her to take a full missile barrage from the Razorback with very little damage incurred, while standing in the outer portions of the arena and at the console platforms, as these areas are shrouded in darkness. This makes her a very good choice for hacking consoles or Bursas. Eclipse also allows her to greatly increase her damage for the short time the Razorback is vulnerable, by standing in the well lit center of the arena. Together this makes her one of the best Warframe choices for this fight, especially if you want to play solo. *Inaros can use his tether from Devour to pull Bursas out of the laser barriers, additionally, it also stuns the Bursas making them easier to dispatch. **Alternatively, they can be used as sources of healing if your team needs it. *Valkyr can use Hysteria to ignore the knockdown effect of the laser barriers, allowing her to kill and hack the Bursa without disabling them. **With the augment, Valkyr can use Paralysis to pull Bursas through the laser barriers. *Rhino can use Iron Skin to ignore the laser barriers, allowing him to kill and hack the Bursa without having to disable the barrier. Nezha can use Warding Halo for the same purpose. *Drover Bursas have shown to be the most effective at wearing the Razorback down due to their heavy armament. Make the most of the opportunity. *Shadow Bursas cannot damage the Razorback. *Frost can cast Snow Globes on the barrier consoles so that players can hack them in relative safety. **A Frost could also use the Icy Avalanche augment to give oneself or team members an effect similar to Rhino's Iron Skin. *Loki can Switch Teleport the Bursas directly into the arena, circumventing the barriers altogether. *Hydroid's Undertow can trap the Razorback, taking away a lot of threat while finding and hacking the Bursa. However, the Razorback will still be able to fire rockets and walk out of Undertow. *Casting Mag's Magnetize on the Razorback will prevent outgoing attacks inside the bubble and can be used to increase damage for Bursas. *Hacked Bursas benefit from Rhino's Roar. *Wukong can use his Defy along with to endure damage while regaining energy. *Nyx can use Mind Control on the Bursas to make them fight without having to hack them. *Ivara can use Prowl and a setup of Dashwire Arrows to stealthily traverse the upper sections of the arena, hacking consoles, damaging the Bursas and the Razorback with little threat to her. **The Razorback is also affected by Sleep Arrows. While sleeping, all its attacks and animations are stopped, including the incapacitation and recovery animation. This can make it harder to tell if the Razorback is vulnerable. *Zephyr can also use Tail Wind to blitz through the laser walls and hack Bursas as soon as they spawn in, letting them attack the Razorback from above, though there is admittedly very little space to maneuver up there. *Titania can use Razorwing to fly up to the ledges near the bursas and walk around the pillar to get at them without lowering the laser barriers. *Operator's Void Mode can be used to ignore damage while hacking the consoles and the bursas, or to bypass laser barriers, making the fight extremely easy. Those who have aligned themselves with Zenurik way will find hacking even easier as they have access to an increased operator energy pool, increasing the time the operator can be in Void. Taunts *''"Analysis Complete: (Player name) = UNBELIEVER"'' *''"(Player name) Detected: May the Void take mercy upon you"'' *''"Configuring Tactics: PRAISE THE VOID"'' *''"(Player name) Victory Probability: UNFATHOMABLE"'' Notes *The Razorback's Fireball attack and Rocket Barrage attack can bypass the effect of the Rift Plane. *After hacking, Bursas have a lifespan of 10 seconds or until the Razorback is weakened. *Falling into the pit around the arena will deal damage over time instead of putting the player back into the arena. *Supply Containers constantly drop from the ceiling of the arena, providing a constant source of energy and ammo. *Isolator Bursas can deal the most damage to the Razorback after using their knockdown ability which will lower the regeneration of the Razorback's shields. *Auras such as will greatly benefit the group, because this will allow the other Bursas to deal actual damage to the boss instead of simply hitting its shields until they die. *Due to having Alloy Armor and Robotic health, is the best damage type against the Razorback. It does however have a reduction to normal corpus shielding, so fighting enemies other than the Razorback may be less effective. *In Razorback Armada node, one of each of the three Bursa types will spawn in the next room if being spotted by security camera. **No Crewmen will be around the tileset along the way to boss room (except Crewmen and Sniper Crewmen providing fire support for Razorback on upper balconies of the arena). Instead, only Corpus MOAs, Ospreys and Hyenas as well as their variants and Eximus variants. *Cryptographic ALUs can only be obtained in Archwing missions over Jupiter and Neptune as long as the Razorback Armada node remains available. Media Razorback_cinematic.png|Razorback during its cinematic Tumblr_o2fav97yRg1r0rbcbo1_1280.jpg 2016-02-15_00001.jpg|Razorback size Razorbacktimer.jpg|A Razorback Armada countdown timer to attack the Relay. Patch History }} See also * Tactical Alert * Denial Bursa * Drover Bursa * Isolator Bursa de::Razorback Category:Enemies Category:Update 18 Category:Corpus Category:Boss Category:Robotic